UEG-102A Hessian
The UEG-102A Hessian, designated as Unified Earth Government 102 Alpha Hessian and most commonly referred to as the Hessian, was one of the mobile suits developed by the Unified Earth Government. It was produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries, a mega corporation that would later become responsible for the production of all the Unified Earth Government's military equipment. Designed as a general-purpose multi-mode mobile suit, the UEG-102A Hessian was intended to replace the aging UEG-101A Revolutionary. The UEG-102A Hessian was built to serve as a frontline weapon for the regular military. Unlike the UEG-101A Revolutionary, the UEG-102A Hessian can assume a multitude of combat-ready forms with the use of the Liberty Support Frames. In order to supplement the UEG-102A Hessian, several variants were also designed. The unit was featured in the Fanon Series, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, replacing the aging UEG-101A Revolutionary. The UEG-102A Hessian was subsequently replaced by the UEG-103A Operator some years later. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments UEG00 "Scar" 75mm Multi-barrel Close-in Weapon System x2: Alternatively referred to as the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS, the weapons were located on the left and right side of the UEG-102A Hessian's head. Although the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS was designed for anti-air purposes, it can also be used to distract mobile suits, shoot down missiles. and destroy armored vehicles. UEG01B Beam Saber: The UEG-102A Hessian was equipped with the UEG01B Beam Saber, which was the second generation successor to the UEG01 Beam Saber. The UEG01B Beam Saber served as the Hessian's primary weapon for close quarters combat. It was mounted on the hip when not in use. The only upgrade to the new UEG01B Beam Saber was a longer operational time and enhanced durability. UEG02B 57mm High Output Beam Rifle: The standard ranged armament of the UEG-102A Hessian, it was a hand-held weapon that could be held on either hand. When not in use, the Beam Rifle was often kept on the rear waist of the mobile suit. Like its predecessor, the UEG02 57 Beam Rifle, the UEG02B 57mm High Output Beam Rifle had the capability of destroying a mobile suit in a single hit. The UEG02B possessed an upgraded energy battery that significantly reduced the amount of power drained with each beam shot, allowing the UEG02B a far better operational time. G-Plate Shield Ver. 2: The G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 was defensive equipment developed and mass produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was the successor to the UEG-101A Revolutionary's G-Plate Shield Ver. 1. The G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 was designed to intercept attacks and stop projectiles. In order to better protect itself from beam weaponry, the G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 had a layer of anti-beam coating placed on top of it. The G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 had the additional ability to extend its sides, giving the mobile side a wider defensive area. System Features Mobile Doll System: A UEG-102A Hessian could be optionally installed with the Mobile Doll System, a system that allowed an assigned Tactical Combat Intelligence to remotely control the mobile weapon, which completely took possible human error out of piloting. Multiple Mobile Doll-equipped Hessians were regularly slave-rigged to a single Tactical Combat Intelligence, since they possessed the vast computational abilities to effectively control them. History Gallery File:Hessian.png File:Hessian1.png Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Images utilized by the UEG-102A Hessian were derived from the , a mobile suit utilized by , the military arm of the in the Gundam Series, .